You're My World
by YeWon3407
Summary: Dunia Yesung adalah Siwon. Meskipun Siwon seorang vampire Yesung mencintainya.


Tittle : " You're My World "

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, etc

Warning : BL, typo, no feel, aneh, etc

Enjoy ^^

Don't like? Don't read!

~YeWon Forever~

Dunia kami memang berbeda, namun bukan berarti cinta kami berbeda. Dunia yg ku bangun bersamanya pada dasarnya sama, atas landasan Cinta. Aku tidak butuh pendapat orang-orang, karna yg ku tahu, aku mencintainya dan dia pun mencintaiku. Sekalipun dia mahkluk menakutkan, tidak apa-apa aku yg akan menjadi mangsanya.

Bukankah hidup ini indah karna banyak perbedaan. Dia membutuhkan darah ku dan aku membutuhkan dirinya. Dia bisa mengambil darahku kapan pun dia mau, dengan begitu dunia kita akan sama.

**예원**

Malam yg pekat tanpa bulan dan bintang. Kesunyian seakan menari indah di gelapnya malam. Sebuah bayangan hitam nampaknya beterbangan (?) diatas langit yg gelap. Sang penghisap darah tengah berkeliaran, memantau sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Di sebuah gang sempit yg gelap gulita, seorang pemuda berperawakan manis dan bertubuh mungil berjalan dengan santainya. Tidak ada perasaan takut sama sekali saat melewati jalan setapak tersebut.

Rumahnya terletak di ujung gang ini. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan sampai, maka dari itu ia sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya, karna ia tahu akan ada yg menjaganya. Namun nampaknya kesialan akan menghampirinya.

Dari arah depan muncul tiga pria tambun, dengan langkah sempoyongan mereka menghampiri Yesung. Nampaknya ketiga pria tersebut tengah mabuk, terbukti dari botol minuman yg ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Yesung beringsut mundur, bukan takut. Hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

" hai manis " sapa salah satu dari ketiga pria tersebut. Kedua temannya berseringai. " namja manis seperti mu tidak baik berkeliaran malam-malam begini " ucap salah satu teman mereka tersenyum bodoh. Yesung memandang datar ketiga pria di depannya. Bukannya membalas perkataan mereka, Yesung malah melangkah pergi.

Merasa di acuhkan, salah satu dari mereka mencekal tangan Yesung. Yesung buru-buru menepis cekalan tangan itu dengan paksa. " jangan mengganggu ku, atau kalian akan mati " serunya memperingatkan. Ketiga pria itu bukannya takut malah semakin memperlihatkan seringai aneh mereka dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Yesung. Yesung mundur selangkah.

Baru selangkah kedepan tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdiri seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam. Matanya yg berwarna hijau menatap tajam kearah ketiga pria itu. Giginya mengeluarkan taring, yg jika mengenai daging bisa di pastikan daging itu akan robek.

Ketiga pria itu menelan saliva mereka susah payah. Pemuda berperawakan vampire itu maju selangkah diikuti dengan langkah mundur ketiga pria itu. Mereka hendak berlari namun terlambat, kecepatan Siwon lebih cepat dari mereka. Dua pemuda di cekiknya dan di hisap darahnya. Tersisa satu pria lagi yg nampaknya berhasil lolos.

Namun jangan menganggap remeh vampire jika tidak bisa mendapatkan mangsanya. Pemuda tersebut berpikir ia berhasil lolos, namun ternyata pemikirannya salah. Berlari dengan terus menghadap ke belakang tanpa melihat kedepan, tiba-tiba Siwon telah berada tepat di depan si pemuda tersebut.

Bisa di pastikan bagaimana nasibnya? Maka ia akan sama seperti kedua temannya di belakang. Itulah akibatnya mengganggu kekasih vampire. Siwon menatap datar pemuda yg baru saja ia hisap darahnya. Hal yg sama pun dilakukan oleh Yesung di tempat sebelumnya. Siwon berlari secepat angin " wushhh... " dan telah tiba tepat dihadapan kekasihnya.

" kau membunuh lagi " ucap Yesung datar, seraya menghapus darah yg belepotan di bibir Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lebut tangan mungil kekasihnya di bibirnya.

" asalkan kau tidak kenapa-napa, itu tidak jadi masalah " jawabnya acuh, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat yg memabukan.

.

.

Siwon dan Yesung, dua manusia yg berbeda asal. Siwon seorang vampire yg tersesat di dunia manusia, sedang Yesung seorang manusia biasa yg mencintai seorang pria dari bangsa vampire. Keduanya bertemu saat Yesung tersesat di hutan ketika sedang melakukan camping dengan teman-teman kuliahnya.

Awalnya ia takut, namun saat melihat mata hijau Siwon di saat malam membuatnya terpaku, terpesona rupanya. Bagaikan di hipnotis, Yesung mau saja darahnya di hisap oleh Siwon. Tanpa merasa takut dan sakit. Darah Yesung bagaikan obat buat Siwon. Saat ia sedang haus, Yesung akan dengan suka rela memberikan darahnya untuk Siwon.

Yesung tidak peduli meskipun nanti ia akan mati, karna yg terpenting untuknya bagaimana membuat Siwon agar berhenti membunuh. Sebelum Siwon mengenal Yesung, ia adalah vampire yg kejam. Ia akan dengan mudah menghisap darah tanpa mengenal belas kasihan. Setelah menganal Yesung sikapnya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Hanya jika saat ada yg mengganggu kekasihnya. Siwon akan berubah ganas jika ada yg mengganggu Yesung-nya.

.

.

" gwenchanayo? " tanya Siwon menyudahi ciumannya. " gwenchana " jawab Yesung tersenyum manis.

" jja, kita pulang " ajak Siwon. Keduanya pun berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan.

Mereka berbeda, namun mereka berusaha melengkapi perbedaan mereka dengan saling mencintai. Yesung mencintai Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

**예원**

Pagi menyambut dengan senyuman manisnya. Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari perutnya possesif. Yesung tersenyum, tanpa harus berbalik ia tahu pasti tangan siapa yg sedang memberikannya backhug.

Sedikit meniup tengkuk Yesung, membuatnya menggelinjang geli. " cukup Siwon-ah, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk " ucap Yesung tegas, dan tanpa babibu Siwon langsung menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Poor Siwon.

" cepat mandi lalu sarapan " sedikit menjinjing dan mengecup bibir joker Siwon, setelahnya Yesung pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar menyisakan Siwon yg mendengus sebal karna di tinggal.

.

.

" kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal? " tanya Yesung hati-hati. " hari ini aku sedang ada ujian, mungkin sampai sore " Siwon menghentikan acara makannya mendengar penuturan Yesung.

" apa perlu ku temani? " tawar Siwon membuat Yesung menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi. Cukup semalam yg terakhir. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya melihat penolakan Yesung. " baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap menjaga mu " ucap Siwon telak dan kali ini ia tiak menerima penolakan lagi.

Setelah sarapan Yesung secepatnya pergi ke kampus karna ia tidak mau telat. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman singkat pada Siwon. Begitu keluar entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak. Perasaan apa ini. Ia berbalik sebentar menghadap Siwon, kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Siwon pun bingung dengan tingkah Yesung.

" waeyo baby? " tanya Siwon khawatir.

" jangan melakukan apapun dan jangan kemana-mana saat aku tidak ada " pinta Yesung. Entahlah perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Yesung merasa begitu ia keluar dari rumah ini sesuatu yg buruk pasti akan terjadi. Siwon tersenyum membalas pelukan Yesung.

" pergilah, bukankah kau ada ujian hari ini. Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana my prince, asalkan kau mau berjanji akan pulang secepatnya " Yesung mengangguk di pelukan Siwon. Dan setelah itu ia pun berangkat.

Sepertinya firasat yg di rasakan Yesung ada benarnya. Selepas Yesung pergi, rumahnya tiba-tiba di kepung oleh sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian polisi. Siwon yg sedang menonton terkejut dengan peringatan dari luar.

" siapa pun yg berada di dalam rumah ini, jangan bergerak! Rumah ini telah di kepung " Siwon segera berlari ke depan, mengintip dari balik jendela, emncoba memastikan apa yg sedang terjadi di luar.

" dari laporan yg di terima, penghuni rumah ini yg telah membunuh tiga pemuda yg tengah melakukan ronda malam di gang ini " begitulah kira-kira keterangan yg Siwon dengar dari salah satu polisi di luar sana.

Siwon terkejut, bagaiman bisa ada yg mengetahui perbuatannya semalam. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya yg melaporkannya. Ia tidak percaya jika Yesung yg melakukannya.

Asyik dengan pikirannya, Siwon pun tidak sadar jika kini polisi berhasil masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Siwon berjenggit (?) kaget, tambah kaget lagi ketika beberapa polisi menodongkan pistol mereka kearah Siwon.

Karna melihat tidak ada perlawanan berarti dari Siwon, para polisi tersebut dengan paksa menyeret tubuh Siwon guna dibawa ke kantor polisi dan di adili dengan hokum yg berlaku.

.

.

Yesung baru saja selesai ujian pertamanya. Merasa haus dirinya pergi ke kantin. Saat sedang musim panas seperti ini enaknya minum yg dingin-dingin pikirnya. Ia segera memesan segelas orange juice dan meminumnya. Baru sekali teguk tiba-tiba gelas yg sementara masih di tangannya terjatuh.

" pranggg " membuatnya kaget.

Deg

Perasaan apa ini. " Siwon-ah " ucapnya tanpa sadar. Firasatnya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Yesung segera melesat menuju rumahnya. Setelah sebelumnya meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Ia tidak peduli lagi, kalau setelah ini Yesung masih ada satu ujian lagi. Yg ada di pikirannya hanya Siwon. Yesung tiba di kediamannya. Mataya terbelalak kaget, begitu melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. yesung masuk dan segera mencari kekasihnya.

" Siwon-ah… " teriaknya, namun tak ada sahutan dari siempunya nama. " Siwon-ah… " Yesung terus memanggil dan mencarinya di setiap kamar namun Siwon tidak berada dimana-mana. Ia menghilang.

" kau dimana Siwon-ah " Yesung khawatir benar-benar khawatir. Pasalnya saat sedang siang begini kekuatan Siwon melemah. Ia akan terlihat menakutkan saat terkenal sinar matahari. Ia tidak bisa berdiam dirumah, ia harus segera menemukan kekasihnya.

Yesung berlari keluar, ingin mencari Siwon. Baru saja hendak pergi seseorang datang memberitahu Yesung jika Siwon telah dibawa ke kantor polisi dan akan di tembak mati sekarang juga. " andwae! Siwon tidak boleh mati " gumam Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia berlari dengan terus bergumam " Siwon tidak boleh mati "

Yesung tiba di tempat dimana kekasihnya akan di eksekusi sebentar lagi. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Siwon. Matanya telah berubah warna, kulitnya berwarna keemasan, dengan kedua tangannya di ikat di masing-masing tiang seperti di salib.

Tambah kaget lagi ketika Yesung melihat seorang polisi menghadapkan senjata kea rah Siwon. Yesung menggeleng takut, " andwae.. " ia segera berlari kea rah Siwon.

Dorrrr !

Senjata telah di tembakan, sebelum mencapai tubuh Siwon peluru tersebut telah bersarang di dada seseorang. Semua yg berada di tempat itu terkejut. Peluru itu bukan mengenai Siwon, tapi seseorang yg kini berdiri di depan Siwon.

Orang itu adalah Yesung. " Yesung… " panggil Siwon takut. Yesung berusaha menghalau peluru yg akan di tembakan ke tubuh Siwon, sebagai gantinya ia yg kena tembakan. Tubuh Yesung terperosot ke tanah dengan darah yg mengalir dari dadanya tempat peluru tersebut bersarang.

Siwon tidak terima kekasihnya di tembak. " ANDWAE ! " Siwon berteriak dan berontak. Seketika tali yg mengikat tangan Siwon terputus, langit cerah berubah suram. Dan angin tiba-tiba bertiuyp sangat kencang.

Siwon marah. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada sekelilingnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yesung yg terlihat sekarat. " Yesungie baby~ bertahanlah, ku mohon " Siwon terisak melihat Yesung yg kesakitan.

" Siwon-ah, my lovely vampire. Gwenchana? " tanya Yesung tersenyum di sela-sela nafasnya yg tersengal-sengal. Yesung mengusap airmata Siwon. " kau terlihat menakutkan saat menangis Siwon-ah " Yesung mencoba tertawa, yg malah membuatnya muntah darah.

" Yesungie… " teriak Siwon panic. Ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya sekarat. Buru-buru ia mencium Yesung, memberikan sedikit kekuatan vampirenya pada Yesung. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum lega, nafas Yesung tidak lagi tersengal-sengal. Yesung ikut tersenyum melihat wajah lega Siwon. " kenapa kau lakukan ini baby? Wae? Aku bisa saja kehilangan dirimu " kembali memeluk Yesung dan terisak.

" aku tahu, aku tidak akan mati karna kau yg akan menyelamatkan ku "

" kau sengaja hum? "

" aniyo, aku mencintai mu Siwon-ah, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Lebih baik aku yg terluka, dengan begitu kau yg akan menyelamtkan ku. Dari pada kau yg terluka, aku bisa gila karna itu "

" mianhae Siwon-ah, aku ingin menjadi seperti mu agar bisa terus bersama mu " Siwon menangis mendengar penuturan tulus Yesung. Siwon tahu ia salah, tidak seharusnya ia memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk Yesung karna mungkin setelah ini Yesung tidak lagi berwujud manusia, tetapi ia akan sama seperti dirinya, berwujud vampire.

" aku juga mencintaimu Yesungie… " Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Yesung dan seketika sebuah cahaya menyilaukan membungkus tubuh mereka. Langit yg tadinya suram kembali cerah. Angin yg tadinya bertiup kencang pun berhenti. Siwon dan Yesung tidak lagi di tempat. Keduanya menghilang bersama dengan cahaya menyilaukan tadi.

.

.

" kita sampai baby " Siwon menepuk lembut pipi Yesung yg tertidur di pelukannya. Yesung enggeliat pelan, membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

" ini dimana Siwon-ah? " tanya Yesung saat matanya terbuka dan mendapati dirinya bersama Siwon di sebuah taman yg penuh dengan bunga **Canola**. Hanya mereka berdua di taman tersebut. Tak ada satu manusia pun disitu.

" ini di tempat ku baby. Di tempat mu orang-orang membenci ku, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi dan pindah ke tempat ku. Kau tidak keberatan kan aku membawa mu? " Siwon bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Yesung yg mudah terharu memilih mencium bibir Siwon. Itu sebagai jawaban jika ia sama sekali tidak keberatan Siwon membawanya pergi. Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman panjang yg manis.

" aku mencintai mu Siwon, dan memang ini yg aku inginkan " tutur Yesung senang. Yesung bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil. Ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Kini ia tak perlu takut lagi akan berpisah dengan Siwon. Karna sekarang duni mereka telah sama.

Melihat Yesung yg tertawa kegirangan, Siwon pun ikut bangkit dan berlari-lari kecil bersama Yesung. Berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang hamparan bunga **Canola** tersebut dengan senyuman kebahagian dari wajah keduanya. Mereka akan bersama selamanya sebagai seorang vampire. Dan mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mempunyai keturunan.

Bukankah perbedaan itu indah? Mereka diciptakan dengan banyak perbedaan, dan karna perbedaan itulah mereka saling melengkapi. Siwon dan Yesung diciptakan dengan banyak perbedaan, namun karna mereka saling mencintai perbedaan itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Cinta sejati tidak memandang apapun. Saat hati telah jatuh pada satu pilihan, maka selamanya itu yg akan ia pilih. Yesung percaya, Siwon adalah cinta sejatinya. Karna ia tahu Siwon amat sangat mencintainya. Ia tidak peduli sekali pun Siwon bukan manusia sepertinya.

~YeWon Forever~

FIN

Annyeong ^^

Saya datang dengan ff absturd yg benar-benar abstud.. :D

Maaf jika ceritanya jelek dan pasaran, sebenarnya saya gk mau publish tapi karna ada yg maksa jadi saya publish aja..

Ada yg tau bunga canola?

Bunga itu kalau di Korea adanya di pulau Jeju dan hanya mekar saat musim semi.

Tapi karna ini fanfic yg artinya apa yg tertulis disini 95% tidak nyata, jadi saya sengaja masukin bunga itu kedalam fanfic saya..

Bagi yg minat monggo dibaca, tapi bagi yg gk minat silahkan minggat!

Hehehe becanda.. :D

Saya author baik, gpp buat Siders tapi setidaknya hargai dikit karya orang untuk sekedar mereview meskipun hanya satu dua kata.

Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali

Maaf jika banyak bacot... :D

Mind to review ;)

#flying kiss ^^

~Ayyes~


End file.
